Leia Solo's Adventures
by Alia G. L
Summary: Okay. I wrote this when I was 11 years old so it's not very good, but I decided to post it anyway. It's about Han and Leia's daughter. Very corny. But, please read and review. No flames!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Wars characters. So please do not sue me!

**A/N: Like the summary says, this is the musings of an 11 year old girl about what happened to half of the Skywalker family. Repeat: I wrote this when I was 11 years old. I know it's horrible, so please, no flames. I wrote this long before I knew Han and Leia had twins. So, if you like it or think it's cute, great. If you hate it, don't say anything. And yes, I know I used way too many pronouns. But, hey, I was only eleven and it was my first fic. Enjoy!**

Leia Solo's Adventures

A dark hooded figure walked through the halls of Space High School on planet Earth. The figure, Leia Solo, comfortably touched her lightsaber. It was hooked to her black cloth belt. _Good, it's still there_. She thought. She didn't want anyone to see the deadly Jedi weapon. As she walked, she heard some snickering behind her. She turned to see two girls dressed in skimpy outfits. _What are they snickering at?_ She thought. Then she knew. It was her plain black Jedi clothing they were snickering at. _How dare they. _She thought. _I am a princess._ But, they didn't know that. She didn't listen to their snickering, though. She kept on walking through the hallways. She soon entered the class room and sat down in the far back. Leia didn't want to be laughed at or snickered at because of her cloths. She liked her cloths, though and was happy her mother had made them for her. Her mother was Jedi Knight like her uncle, Luke. Her dad, Han Solo, wasn't a Jedi, but she loved him very much. Oh, she wished she could be home instead of here, a Jedi in a forgotten place.

School went by quickly. Soon it was lunch. She sat down at a table with a girl who had become her friend. While they were eating, the girls who had snickered at Leia's clothes came toward them. They took a seat at the empty places to Leia's right. Then one of them, named Stevie, spoke.

"Hey, Miss Plain-clothes, how are you? You know your clothes are awfully plain and so out of date. Why wear them?" She laughed and her gang laughed with her. Leia replied.

"I wear them because they're part of my life." _Silly answer._ She thought.

"They're part of my life." Mimicked the other one, named Shannon. This brought more laughter from the other girls.

"Hey, don't make fun of her because of her clothing." Mary, the girl who had befriended Leia, said.

"Well, who cares about her?" Shannon said.

"Right, who cares about her?" Stevie repeated and they, with the gang, walked off to another table.

"Don't let them get to you. They're real pains." Mary said.

"Right. Real pains." Leia replied and they laughed and continued with their lunch.

The school days went by quickly. During that time Stevie and Shannon kept making fun of Leia's clothes and among other things. Leia held her tongue to keep from saying mean things. Soon it was April, very close to the ending of school. Unless you took summer lessons. Leia was really happy. Soon she wouldn't have to go to school. She could stay home up at the Rebel base on the planet Mars. But, something happened the 5th of April that changed everything.

The class was doing some work on space objects when there was a knock on the door. The door was completely hidden from the classes view. So no one could see the person knocking. The teacher, Mrs. Anthony, went to answer the knock. She opened the door and suddenly the kids heard a gasp and an almost scream, cut short. The children looked at each other in horror. What could have caused the teacher to scream? They soon got their answer.

A man with a real ugly face stepped out with a gun pointed at Mrs. Anthony's throat. Now it was the children's turn to gasp. They were all so frightened, except for Leia. She knew who this man was, and she knew he was looking for her. Or, more specifically, her parents.

"I am Jefhoth." He said. "I am looking for someone. And I know she's here." He paused and then said. "Come out, Princess. And give yourself up to me." All the kids looked at each other. Who was the princess he was talking about? "I know you're here. Come out." Jefhoth shouted. Leia stood.

"I'm here, Jefhoth." All the children again looked at each other. She was a princess? Before they could think anymore, Jefhoth replied to Leia's revelation of herself.

"Well, Princess Leia, how good of you to give yourself up. Remember, though, you are not a Jedi yet."

"Wrong. I am a Jedi." Leia said and she drew her lightsaber at the same time that Jefhoth drew his lightsaber. And the battle began. Jefhoth and Leia circled each other, than, as swift as lightning, the two lightsabers crashed into each other, sending sparks flying all over the room. Their battle moved into the gym. Jefhoth was very impressed as to how Leia used her lightsaber with skill and grace.

"Impressive. Most impressive." Jefhoth said.

"You'll find I'm full of surprises." Leia retorted and she turned her lightsaber off and did a jump backwards. She landed on the top of the bleachers. She ignited the lightsaber again. Jefhoth climbed up after her and the battle continued.

The class, Mrs. Anthony, and most of the school watched with fear and surprise written on their faces. It looked like Jefhoth was winning. But, suddenly, Leia knocked his lightsaber out of his hand and it went rolling down the bleachers.

"You are beaten, Jefhoth." Leia said.

"Wrong." Jefhoth lashed out and kicked Leia in the leg and he bolted for the door. Leia fell down in pain but through it, she yelled- "Get him!" Two boys went after him but he had already run out the door and across the street. He was heading for the woods. The two boys went back into the gym where everyone was gathered around Leia. Questions were being asked. Sometimes as many as fourteen questions at a time.

"Who are you? Are you really a princess?"

"Hold it. I'll tell you everything from the beginning." Leia said. "Yes, I am a princess of sorts. My real name is Princess Leia Solo. My mom is Princess Leia Organa Skywalker Solo. My dad is Han Solo. I live at a Rebel base on the planet Mars." Leia explained. "I am a Jedi like my mother and Uncle Luke. My dad is not a Jedi, however. The Rebels are still struggling against the Empire, ever after the defeat of Emperor Palpatine. The man, Jefhoth, is the leader of the Imperial forces. He is my worst enemy. He has been after my parents and more recently me, for a long time. That's all there is too tell really." Leia had finally finished explaining herself, her family, and some background. They all went back to the classroom where Stevie and Shannon came up to her.

"We're really sorry we made fun of your clothing and teased you." They said.

"I forgive you." Leia replied.

The rest of the school year went by fast. Leia was treated like a real celebrity. Everyone heard of what she had done. It was even printed in the town's newspaper. She was really famous. But, when school ended, everyone was unhappy that she had to leave.

"Please stay." They begged.

"I am really sorry I can't stay. I'm needed at home." Everyone followed her to the meadow where the Millennium Falcon landed everyday to drop and pick her up from school. Her mom and dad already knew that Leia was popular and they were not surprised to see a large crowd gathered around the Falcon. As Leia walked up the walkway, she turned and waved farewell. After disappearing into the belly of the Falcon, the ramp began to close. The engines started the Falcon lifted of the ground and headed for the Rebel base on Mars.

As Leia looked out at Earth through the window, she wondered if she was ever going to see her friends again. On Earth, all the people wondered the same thing as they watched the small dot that was the Falcon sore toward Mars. How little did they know that their paths would soon cross again. But, that's another story.

**Okay. Okay. I know this was a really dumb story. But, hey, I was only eleven. So, cut me some slack. Review if you want, but no flames. I already know this story was awful and totally out of character (I can't believe how many Star Wars clichés I used). I hope you at least got a laugh out of it. Happy March! - Alia G. L.**


End file.
